The New Girl
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: Hey guys,this one might be the best I've written so far,hope you enjoy it! I'm the new girl at the True Cross Acedemy,I only have one friend and I'm a demon... By the way,It's OCxRin and OCxOC hope you like it! *Discontinued*
1. A bad or good day?

**Hey guys,well,I have come up with another story involving me! And I just got into Blue Exorcist,so this will be fun! Anyways,I don't own anything! have fun and read!**

* * *

Rachael's P.O.V.

I was on my way to the True Cross Acedemy,I was only a minute away now,so then I got there and Maphisto greeted me and said that there was another demon here too just like me,I was a demon and I had a Demon-Slaying Blade but it was covered in blue clothe,I then got my keys and went to my dorm room,he told me I could have my own room and won't have to share,so I thanked him,he knew I was more skilled with the sword. I got to my room and unpacked all my stuff,by the time I was done it was already dark,so I got on my pajama's and went to bed,but here's some info on me. My name is Rachael Amelia Miranda Olsen,I know,long name,anyways,I have pale skin,I'm skinny,I have freckles,I have blonde hair that is very soft and smooth as is my skin too,I have a few strips of pink in it,it reaches my waist,I love shopping and make up,my nails are perfect and painted rainbow with small sparkles and a large one on each,I have blue eyes,like the ocean,I always wear my white glittery choker,I had a belly button ring,it was a light blue dolphin,my ears were pierced too,I had blue studs,then two black small hoops on the top edge of my left ear,I also had some colorful tattoo's,I had a butterfly on my ankle,a purple butterfly and a ring with two small butterfly's and a star with something on the end that was purple that also made it look like a comet were on my stomach,I had some gold stars on my left shoulder,and then a blue star and an orange star on the left side of my chest and a dragonfly on the right,I also had a black star and some vine like things coming out to the side of it on my left ankle,and on my right ankle I had the butterfly and the moon with swirly things around it,I really didn't care that much for school,but maybe I could learn a few things here if I didn't cause trouble first,yeah,I was a real troublemaker when I wanted to be,so now it's the next day and I get to go to cram school,so I run down the hallway with my sword on my back that's covered,I'm late because I overslept,I couldn't believe it,I opened the door like I didn't just run for like 20 minutes to get here,so I introduce myself "Hi,my name is Rachael,I hope I make a lot of friends here,I'm 15,and I hope you guys won't come to hate me for a likely reason!" Then I sat in the back staring out the window,I was so stupid,I slept in for 30 minutes,I hated today,but then again,there could be worse,I snuck my phone out and texted my friend 'Hey' [Hey] 'I'm in class right now,I'm late as well,30 minutes late on my first day here!' [Wow,I hope you don't get caught,I heard that you get executed if your caught with your phone out.] 'That is sooooo not true,anyways,I have my blade with me,I hope they didn't notice it,hey gtg,teacher might be coming over here soon,bye!' I closed my phone quickly and quietly and then put it up and acted like I knew what we were talking about,to tell you the truth,I hated school,but I came to learn new things,plus my friend knew about me and the blade,by the way,if your wondering how I did all my homework before,cheated or put it in blue flames,so yeah,as you can tell,I hated work,but anyways,the teacher gave us a paper for camping in a hotel,well his and his twin brother's,I found this out when I heard someone say something but I didn't know who it was. {I hate this class,it's so boring!} (Wait,you're a demon?) {I am.} (K,who are you?) {I shall not tell,you can find out soon enough cutie!} (HEY!) {Whatever...} (We are done talking now!) {Good! Bye cutie,if only you knew who I was,by the way,all the guys are staring at you,but not the teacher of course.} (I don't care,all the other guys did that with me at my old school before they found out about the whole demon thing,and that's why I never have had a boyfriend,the last time I kind of killed him...) {Let's stop talking,by the way,the answer is 6,k!} then I said 6 since the teacher was waiting for me to answer,he said it was corrrect,I thanked whoever then just listened the whole time to the teacher,so after cram school and all that stuff,I went to PE,I decided I could make some friends in there,so I went in and was the first one,I had to change into my black jean short shorts and a pink tank top with a black skull on it,I was also wearing my favorite sneakers,they were black with pink skulls on them,so then I pretty much ran from the frog because I couldn't use my sword or anything else,which I hated,so I just ran,by the way,I had pink and black striped socks the went up to my knees,when he finally stopped it then I was tired and glared at him,he told me I should not run instead I should use an attack,as if,so then I sat in the corner by myself,when this girl came up to me and asked to be my friend,she looked nice and sweet,I knew I couldn't though... "Sorry,I can't,special reasons..." "It's okay,but I mean,we could still be friends?" "I can't,I'm a bad influence on people..." "I'm sure that it's not that bad?" "Trust me,why do you think I only have one friend that lives in Italy..." "I don't know..." "Fine,we'll be friends,but you see or hear the slightest bad thing,you forget me,okay!" "Okay!" Then she hugged me,and I froze,a blue flame came off of me,I pushed her off,said I was sorry and ran to the girls shower room,I sat in the corner and just cried,I heard someone come in,it was a boy,I didn't care,probably here to tell me to come back anyways... "Hey,why are you crying?" "It's nothing,I just need to be alone okay?!" "No,you need someone to be with you!" "No I don't,I can handle myself,okay!" Then the blue flames went around me and I freaked,I hid myself behind my knees... "It's okay,I'm like you too." "I looked up and he was blue too,he and I had the blue flames,I gasped,I thought no one was like me... "So you're not afraid of me?" "No,why would I be... Wait,is this what was bothering you?" "Yes,and because I've never had a real friend,my only friend lives in Italy,she's nice though,but still,the girl with the short blonde hair,she hugged me,I didn't know what to do,I normally can control my flames all the time,but I just can't,I bet now I'll have to learn all over again so I can be good with my sword again..." "Wait,you can control your flames!" "Yeah,see." I snapped my fingers a few times and the flames went out and then back,then I did no snapping and the I lit the whole room,then put it out,to tell you the truth,I hated this,so then I came back out with the guy named Rin,so then we continued PE,I laughed when it was Rin's turn,he ran faster than the frog,I burst out laughing and ended up falling into the court... and the one guy was gone,I saw the frog near me,I burst into flames and the frog ran for it's life,I started laughing again and forgot I was still in flames,so then I stopped and saw everyone shocked,I then just thought of something good and got out of there and went over and sat with Sheimi,she smiled and laughed,I think Rin was smiling because he was looking away from me,but I thought he was cute,when he turned back around he had a slightly pink face,I just smiled,then I thought of something everyone would laugh at,so I got to the court,pushed Rin up to the top part and then saw the frog gulp,I smiled evily then began to chase it,it was running for it's life again,everyone was laughing so hard,I then flew up to the controls and caged the frog and told everyone class was over,so then we just skipped the rest of class,I pulled out my phone and was about to call my maid to bring me my bathing suit,but then Rin said they were going to the beach,I nodded and then called,she came and I put on my swin suit,it was pink with white dots on it and I was a B cup,so yeah,guys stared at me,I asked Rin to have a holding breath challenge,so we went under,he lasted 12 minutes,I lasted 3 hours,I came up and smiled,they thought I was dead after the 3rd hour but I had come up,so then I smiled and got a drink,then I decided sun tanning for a few,so I did that and my maid was with me,I told her she could swim too and that this was a break and that she would still get paid the same as always,she smiled and said thanks,then she put on her bathing suit and went swimming,she was only 27 though,so then I called some dolphins and pet them and asked them to bring me Blue,so they did,she was my dolphin,and I made sure no one killed her.

* * *

**Hey guys this is the first chapter,hope you guys liked it,it actually didn't take me that long,so yeah,read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Why does he want me?

**Hey guys,2nd chapter,I'll write the next chapter if I get 1 review,as in like,I'm not popular so yeah,anyways,hope you like it,read! By the way,if it looks like this in the sentence,(words), then that's me talking,k!  
**

* * *

Rachael's P.O.V.

We had gotten out of the ocean and stayed on the beach,we all watched the sunset,it was beautiful,I saw that Rin was with some purple haired girl,I sighed and looked up to see the first star out,I smiled at it,then I heard someone sit next to me,I saw it was the blonde and red haired girl,(HAHA,Gotcha didn't I!),so then we started talking to me, "You do know how to use that right?" "Yeah,I'm really good,I can control my flames too,I bet Rin can't." "You got that right,he's a total mess,maybe you can help me teach him?" "Sure!" "By the way,I saw the way you looked at him earlier." "Well,I do kind of like him,but still,not that much,only as a friend!" "Sure ya do." she rolled her eyes at me "Whatever,I bet I can run faster than you!" "Bet ya can't,race to the life guard stand!" "GO!" We ran,and I won,she said that I was pretty fast,then hugged and smiled at me and said if I needed anything just tell her,I smiled and hugged back,everyone was waiting,we ran back and I was tired,really tired now,so was Shura,we ended up having guys carry us,I was skinny so it was no problem,I had Rin carry me and Shima and Bon carried a passed out Shura,I ended up asleep too,I thought I heard Rin say he loves me through our thoughts,but maybe not,when I woke up,I was next to Rin and I freaked out,then remembered last night,I saw the time and woke up Rin and told him we were late,he said we were skipping school today to set up camp,I smiled and let out a sigh of relief and fell onto the bed,I had a mini heart attack just then,then said through thoughts (Don't ever make me have a mini heart attack again,got it!) {Fine,you don't have to get all mean over it!} (Sorry,I always do that,it's just...nevermind...) {What?} (It's nothing,don't worry about it,k!) {Okay...} Then I got dressed,I ended up wearing a black tank top that stopped just above my stomach and a shirt the I pulled the sleeves down so that the sleeves were on the sides of my shoulders,it was a black shirt with a pink skull,I had on my black skinny jeans with pink dots on them and black boots with pink laces,I also had on pink and black fingerless gloves,I put on black eye shadow,masquara,foundation,little blush,and light pink lip gloss,oh and eye liner,I then packed my stuff and took it with me,we set up camp,each person had a group,two people,I was with Shura,Rin was with that purple haired girl,Sheimi with Paku,Bon with his friends,then the teacher by himself,then he thought to himself,he then put me with Rin,just great,I saw Shura laughing so hard,I glared and then saw she was with purple hair and I started laughing,she glared at me,we both nodded in fair game,then Rin and I went to our room to unpack,then thought to myself of a way to get back at Shura... (How should I get back at Shura for what she did to me earlier? it can't be too bad because then she would hate me and we wouldn't be friends,but then again,she needs payback for thinking that way!) {I could help!} (Oh shit,no,you can NOT help! If you do then you'll be possibly mad at me and hate me...) {Please?!"} He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I couldn't do it,it was SO CUTE! (Fine! Shura thinks I like you,but I don't even know,I mean,you're a friend and all,but still...) {Wait,seriously,omg,why would she think that,probably because you always glare at Izumo all the time when she's around me.} (I do not!) {Yeah you do!} (Prove it!) {I just did!} (No you didn't!) "Yes I did!" "No you didn't,if you did you would have pictures of me glaring at her!" and then I realized,people could hear us... I froze,then turned to see people at the door,I saw that Rin was froze too,I then just stood there... (What do we do!) {RUN!} So we ran out of the building and ran for somewhere else,we found a park and sat on the swings... only to realize that we were now trapped... "Why were you two screaming?!" Yukio asked very mad... "We ummm..." "Um what!" "We were talking through our thoughts and got carried away with it,sorry!" I said,then I pretended to cry,they all felt bad now,but Shura knew it was fake and didn't feel back,she just grabbed me by my arm and picked me up onto her back,and I was having fun,so after that I grabbed Rin's hand and told him to come on,so we ran to the hotel and saw a weird two headed thing,(I don't know the names of the things or creatures okay!),So I pulled out my sword,then cut it in two and it vanished,it was very easy,so then the next day we all wear the same thing and then as we go to the park,we see a nightmare,I just see it as easy though,so there's maybe a giant portal thingy and tons of creatures from Hell and they see us,I take out my sword and so does Rin,I told him to protect the others,I kill all the creatures and as I'm about to reach the gate and destroy it,Satan starts to speak... "I see someone made it here,little onneechan!" I freeze,he was talking about my sister who died along with my mom and dad...in the blue night or whatever,"What do you want Satan,I've become a demon because of you and you killed my family!" "I'm just here to tell you a story." "NO!" "Once there was a little girl named alice,she had no friends but she was happy,one night a lot of people died in a blue fire along with her mother father and sisters along with her one brother! She felt so alone after that and changed her name to Rachael Amelia Miranda Olsen instead of Alice Rachael Olsen,she was only 9 by then and she cried every night because he whole family had died!" "STOP IT!" I was crying and my flames were going out,it was too much... "But then Satan told the little girl he could help her,so she agreed and became a demon,she didn't like it and became a good demon,but she will always miss her family because all her sisters brother and mom and dad are DEAD!" "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" I then began falling... someone caught me,I was still crying,reliving the memory and remembering the last moments I had with my family... I cried even more knowing this...I felt someone tell me I was going to be okay and that I shouldn't try it anymore,then I thought,if I can kill satan,then all my problems would be gone,I got on my feet and grabbed my sword,then flew quicker than light up to the gate,Satan had become himself now and I saw him,he laughed at me and I smiled,then I thought of something... "Hey Satan,if you were so great and mighty then you would just fight me loser!" I glared at him and he got so mad,I smiled,then he made the first move,I flew away,I ended up winning because of my rage but I knew Satan can never be truly dead,so then I destroyed the protal and saw a glipse of Satan on the ground hurt a lot,I smiled and let myself fall,because I was very tired and sad from crying,but I was smiling,when I heard someone catch me,I was still smiling,but I opened my eyes and it was Rin,and he looked mad,I then frowned and asked him in telepathy why he was mad,he said it was because I could have died,and then I passed out,but he said I love you in telepathy,I fell asleep then...

* * *

**Hey guys,sorry about it going so fast,I promise next chapter will be a very log chapter,k,by the way,I have to work on putting more periods and stuff like that in there too,because I just love putting comma's instead,anyways,hope you liked,and sorry once again,thanks,read and review,bye!**


	3. Thanks and more reading!

**hey guys,so I was was looking through my mail and I saw that you guys have been liking this,so I'm going to make some more chapters,tell me what you guys think and I'll try to respond back and do some changes if I have to,but when I saw that you guys were actually liking this story,I smiled,because I never really thought anyone would like this one,so thank you! Anyways,Laputaquetepario,Frashix,you guys are awesome! Thank you! Anyways,just a little note or announcement there,now here's the story!**

* * *

Alice's (because that's her real name,I am now changing it but she will say she is Rachael!) P.O.V.

I woke up on a bed surrounded by people,my classmates... I saw one of my real friends who was like me but not a demon. Her name was Ashley,but she liked to be called Leah. So Run was the first one to speak up... "Your awake finally! We've been waiting for you to wake up! You've been out for 3 days now,but how do you feel?" "THREE DAYS!" "Calm down. It's fine." "I need to leave! And Leah,why are you here?" I started to get up,but Run pushed me back down,then he told everyone to leave,so they did and it was just me and him... He put his forehead to mine and I blushed at the sudden contact,then he said "Just stay,you need to get better,if not,you will have to deal with me later on..." the way he said it made me a bit scared... So I just nodded my head quickly,he smiled then kissed my forehead and then left...


	4. A really sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


End file.
